Drenched in Red
by lovingpurpleroses
Summary: Kyuzo was given a mission to find a samurai theif who stole Ayamaro's jewels. The theif hid in a forest filled with creatures with the desire to take Kyuzo's blood.


**Drenched in Red**

The forest was quiet. Nothing but the hooting of owls and the music of crickets, making sounds in the dark light. The moon and stars were her night light. She, herself was sitting on a strong rock near a small pond. This small pond made little ripples from the movements of fishes. The night was cold. It was like no other night. A night filled with loud sounds that only the trees can hear as the small animals made their music. She heard scratches on tree trunks and her body shook in fear. It was them! The creatures that run in the night sky, to satisfy their hunger. She got up and grabbed a stick on the floor. She then took a rock and made a small fire on the stick in order for her to have a little light. She looked at one of the trees and found three scratches on it. The creatures have made their move but what were they after. She continued to follow the scratches on every tree trunk. Those scratches left the mark of the creature. These creatures were never seen eye to eye and their claws were big. As she began to realize how close she was getting she stopped. She found a piece of cloth on one of the trees roots. The trees roots were so big they made veins around the forest floor. She took the cloth and smiled it, "Human." She thought and continued following the tree trunks. She heard one of the creatures scream and she ran after the screams that filled the air. She stopped to find a man stuck between one of the tree's roots. The creatures were getting closer and it would seem has if the man had created a diversion for him to escape. She walked towards him. His hold body covered in dirt and bruises. He had a very strong appearance and swords behind his back. He must have attack one of the creatures. The man was to tired to get out. She came towards him and grabbed his arm. She pulled as hard as she could and he got out. His ankle was hurt and bleeding. The blood made a river towards the tree's roots. She had no choice but to carry him. The man was weak and not even swords could cut down the tree's roots. She pulled him onto her back and continues down the forest's darkness. Her light was put out by the wind of the trees. She came to a small town on the other side and continued to carry the man. She lives alone on to the side of the forest. People are afraid to come anywhere near the forest because of the creatures of the night. She opened her down and placed the man on a soft bed. She took a pot and placed it on to her fireplace and started to warm water. The light of the fireplace lit the room and gave it warmth. In her small kitchen she grabbed a bundle of white cloth. When she heard the pot bubble she grabbed it and placed on the dresser near the bed. She took the white cloth and cut a few pieces and placed them in the boiling pot. She left it there and went to get a glass of water. The man was so hurt that he could not even drink it. She placed the cool water in her mouth and as she lightly kisses his lips, gives him the water. She takes his belt and places his swords to the side. She starts to take off some of his clothes in order for her to get to the wounds. He had a long red coat. It was torn apart and needed sewing. She then takes of his black boots with a red stripe in the middle of them. She then took of two of his shirts. She rolled up his long black pants above the ankles. She places the hot, wet cloths on his arm and neck. She ties one of them around his ankle. She then placed one on his forehead. His eyes were close of exhaustion and his hair was filled with dirt. She then started to prepare rice for him. For some time the man fell asleep. She knew that soon he will awaken. The man woke up and found himself in another dream. She came towards him and the man stood up. He fell on the ground because of his injured ankle. She grabbed him and helped him up on the bed again. She sat next to him. The man looked at her. She looked at him as if they were having a staring contest. She could see that his eyes were as red as rubies. She placed one of his arms on her shoulder and dragged him to a small tub she prepared for him. She helped him take of his clothes and he went in the nice warm water. She started to wash his hair. His hair was a blonde but with the sun rise's light it made his hair turn into gold. She helped him out and with his clothes and led him back to bed. She brought him the rice and the man turned away. It does not seem like he likes to eat. She forced the rice in his mouth into he could no longer eat. She fed him like a baby. He started to sleep again. She closed the door to her house and she started to leave for the forest again.

When the moon rose from its slumber, she headed back to her house. She found him sitting up on the bed. He looked at her. She came towards him and touched his forehead. He then grabbed her hand from his forehead. He looked at the floor. "Are you feeling better?" she finally asked him while she pulled his face towards hers. "….yes." he said quietly. The man was calm and relaxed. She began to touch all around his face and the man looked at her, "Your face is flawless." She said. He began to blush a little as he turned away. "What is your name?" she asked. "….Kyuzo." he said softly. He was a quiet man and he spoke only when spoken to. "My name is Susuka." She said and looked at him. He got up but he fell again. "You cannot move yet." She told him. He touched his ankle and all of a sudden the sharp pain reminded him of what happen to him the night before. He looked at her, "…you helped me." He said quietly. She nodded her head, "Why were you out there?" "….I was trying to find someone." "Who was it?" "…." "Well?" "…I don't remember." He replied. She sighed and got up from the bed and looked at the moons light. He looked blanked as if the books had no words. His eyes were clouded. She came to him and looked at his face. She touched his lips, "You're so beautiful for a male." He couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. She left the house. Kyuzo was more confused than ever but he knew that there was something about this woman, of which he does not know. He started to place his coat on since she helped him with his shirts. He then takes his belt with his swords and places it on him. He starts to walk towards the door but he starts to hear strange noises. He starts to back away from the door slowly and looks lightly outside the window to find one of the creatures looking at him. He starts to ran towards the door but falls because of his ankle. There is nothing that he can do. Fear started to take over this situation. These creatures were strong. Susuka came in the house. Kyuzo is in a shock. He has never been like this before. She helps him up and looks at him, "What are you doing?" she says in an angry tone. He looks at the floor. Susuka knew exactly what he was doing. "….where were you?" he asked. Susuka does not answer. Susuka's eyes turned dark blue. Kyuzo starts to come to a conclusion that this woman is really something else. She comes to him with a cup, "Drink this" she says. Kyuzo grabs the cup and as she turns around he lightly pours the drink outside the window. She looks at him, "Done?" He nodded and gave her the cup. She smiles, "You don't fool me, Kyuzo." He backs away into a wall. He knew it! Susuka hands start to turn into claws, "Your scent his all over the forest. If the other creatures find you I would be in a lot of trouble." She starts to walk towards Kyuzo. Kyuzo grabs the hot pot of water and throws it right at her. He runs out of the house hurting his ankle more. He runs into the forest in the middle of the night and trips on one of the tree's roots again. He crawls under the roots and hides in them. He could hear the other creatures running around. He starts to crawl under the roots to find a path way out but instead one of the creatures grabs his ankle, starting to pull him out. Kyuzo grabs onto one of the tree's roots. His other hand takes one of his swords and cuts the creatures tail. He falls back down with his ankle bleeding, making his pants drench in red. He continues until he could no longer crawl. His ankle was hurting him. He could see his breath in the cold air. He starts to crawl again until he found a way out. He walks slowly around the edge of the forest. He makes it to a cliff where he could see that this whole area was filled with nothing but trees like a jungle. He sits down and stares at the stars. He has never faced creatures like that. He heard vibrations on the ricks of the cliff. He knew it was them. He starts to climb down the cliff slowly. He could hear their claws slashing though the tree trunks. He was only half way there until one of the creatures found him. Kyuzo takes out one of his swords and places it on the cliff. He started to go down faster with the sword helping him slide down with speed. His other hand was on the cliff. The creature started to come down and it claws shook the whole cliff. Kyuzo made it to the bottom. It was wet. He is in a small river. He placed his sword away and he starts to run. He heard the creature land in the water. He was out of options. No matter what he does the creature finds him. The creature tries to use it tails to grab him again. He continues to run until he meets on of his follow companions. He couldn't believe his eyes. A few men with short purple hair and white coats look at Kyuzo's direction. When Kyuzo got near them, he was out of breath he collapsed. One of the men grabbed him, "its Kyuzo! We found him!" he yelled.

The next day, Kyuzo found himself in a carriage with the men inside and one of them with a white and yellow coat, "Kyuzo! Kyuzo are you alright?" he asked worried. "….yes." he replies. One of the men gave Kyuzo medicine, "Where were you? What happened to you?" he asked. Kyuzo could not reply. He only said this, "….you did not see them?" "See what?" asked the man. The carriage was crossing though a dessert and unto a town. The men with the purple hair are the Magistrate's guards the Attendants. The man with the white and yellow coat and blonde hair was Ayamaro the Magistrate. Kyuzo was one of his body guards. "I suppose you did not find the samurai did you, Kyuzo?" asked Ayamaro. The samurai? Kyuzo could not remember anything but the slashing noises of the creatures. He started to shake. "You sure your alright Kyuzo?" he asked again. Kyuzo nodded and looked out the window. They were now at the Merchant City of Kougakyo. It was a metal city filled with old building and a few pipes that made bridges. He liked the smell of this place. When they arrived at Ayamaro's Palace, one of the Attendants helped Kyuzo walk across to the palace. All of the Attendants and a few samurai that worked for Ayamaro could not take their eyes of Kyuzo. One of the greatest samurai in Kougakyo was injured badly. The Attendant took Kyuzo to Ayamaro's Banquet Hall. also known as Ayamaro's Zashiki (Tatami Room). They place Kyuzo next to where Ayamaro sat. The room had a zigzag bridge above a small pond. Kyuzo only heard footsteps now. Ayamaro sat in the middle with a pillow as a chair. A few other men came and sat in front of both Ayamaro and Kyuzo. Ayamaro began to tell them the story of the Forgotten Land, which happened to be the place where Kyuzo was. Ayamaro told of a samurai who stole one of his greatest treasures and ran in to the Forgotten Land. No one knew who the samurai was but Kyuzo's memory started to recover. Little by little. He also said that Kyuzo was missing for at least three days and they found him badly injured. They all stop and stare at Kyuzo. This samurai was the strongest and they wonder if the thief samurai was that strong. They had NO idea what they were thinking or talking about. Kyuzo heard the door slide close and he shook. The noise reminded him of the creatures. After they had their discussion, one of the Attendants helped Kyuzo into his room. One of the maidens came inside and started to fix his bed, she looked at Kyuzo, "Are you alright, Great Samurai?" Kyuzo nodded slowly. She bowed and left his room. Kyuzo could not sleep that night. The next morning he fell asleep halfway but woke up hearing footsteps on the ground. An attendant came in and slide his door closed. Kyuzo looked at him and he turned into a creature of the night. Its tails grabbed Kyuzo neck. Kyuzo woke up! One of the bodyguards came inside. His name was Chizu. He was new and he always wanted to learn from Kyuzo. He always sees Kyuzo has an idol. "Great Kyuzo are you ok?" he asked with a worry face. Kyuzo nodded. He smiled, "Thank goodness." He said and helped him up. Kyuzo tries so hard to convince himself that the Forgotten Land was a dream. It didn't work. Chizu looked at Kyuzo's face, "You have a nice face Kyu-chan." He said. Kyuzo then had a flashback, _"Your face is flawless." _Kyuzo stopped and fell to the ground. "Kyu-chan!" yelled Chizu and helped him up. Kyuzo face spoke nothing but his eyes did. Chizu was worried about him. He was always with Kyuzo. After the days went by Kyuzo started to forget less and less. He was starting to become himself again, until a woman arrived here. When Kyuzo was with Ayamaro at the Tatami Room the woman was in a hood. She uncovered her hood and showed her face. Kyuzo face was frozen! His whole but stood still as if time had stop. It was Susuka! "Good evening Magistrate." She looked at Kyuzo and her eyes turned dark blue. Her long dark blue hair touched the ground and her robe was a very dark green. Kyuzo got up. "Kyuzo is something wrong?" asked Ayamaro. Chizu came in the room, "I will take his shift Magistrate. Do not worry." He said as he led Kyuzo out. Kyuzo ran out the palace. He could not believe that this was happening to him. In the city Kyuzo started to feel like he was in the forest again. He ran into a building and sat there. "There back. There back." He thought to himself. He was afraid that the other creatures were in the city as well. He sat here. He got up and started to walk around the city. One of the Attendants' came to him, "Kyuzo? What are you doing out here?" he said. Kyuzo did not speak a word or have any facial expression. The Attendant held him, "You smell so good up close." He said. Kyuzo was no longer here. His mind had drifted elsewhere. When he tried to pushback he couldn't break free of the Attendant's grip. The Attendant pushed Kyuzo against a wall in between two buildings. No one could hear or see them. This was not good for Kyuzo. Kyuzo tried all his might to break free but the Attendant grabbed Kyuzo's small wrists. He placed his leg in a position that not even Kyuzo's legs could move. He lends his legs on Kyuzo's knees. Kyuzo was starting to get worried. The Attendant placed his lips on Kyuzo soft, cut hair, "You smell so good." He said. Kyuzo was becoming more worried, "Stop this now!" he shouted. The Attendant laughed and placed his lips softly against Kyuzo's shaking neck. He licks it and Kyuzo became angry. The Attendant continued to softly give his neck kisses, "You even taste good. No wonder Susuka wanted you for herself." He said. Kyuzo could not take it anymore, "Stop!" he shouted. The Attendant looked at Kyuzo, "I want it…" he said and Kyuzo felt a slashing pain on his neck. Blood started sliding on his neck like rain. The Attendant started to lick it, "your blood. I want it for myself!" he said and continuing to suck and lick Kyuzo's blood. Kyuzo felt light headed. He had to get out of there but how. All of a sudden Kyuzo and the Attendant heardfootsteps. The Attendant let Kyuzo go as Kyuzo fell to the ground holding his bleeding neck like a bandage. The Attendant disappeared. Tessai, one of the Magistrate's son's bodyguards came by. He looked at Kyuzo, "Are you alright?" he asked. Kyuzo stood up and continued to hold his neck. Tessai went walking next to Kyuzo, to go to Ayamaro's palace. A young woman steps in front of Kyuzo and Tessai. She gives Kyuzo a small cloth, "Warp your neck quick or they will continue to follow your scent." She said and left. Kyuzo did has he was told but he did not know who the young woman was but she sure knew a lot. "What was that about?" Tessai asks him. Kyuzo said nothing and continued walking; Tessai grabbed his arm, "You don't start talking, I will." He said. Kyuzo nodded his head and together they both went to the palace. When they arrived at the bridge to go to the palace, Kyuzo heard slashing. Kyuzo stopped and fell to the ground. He placed his right ear down and listened. He was hoping that he was imagining it. But he wasn't. Kyuzo got up the ground and ran across the bridge. "Kyuzo!" yelled Tessai. Kyuzo could not hear anything but the beating of time. When he was half way a creature came to the side of him and with its bright yellow eyes its tails start to try and grab him. Kyuzo took out his swords and cut the tails down. Once he cut the two tails, two more were replaced and in addition it adds two more. Four tails were after Kyuzo. Kyuzo could not see much and the tails kept growing suddenly everything went black.

Kyuzo woke up in his room. Kyuzo got up and went to Ayamaro's Tatami Room. He stopped and listened though the door, "What the heck was that!" yelled Tessai. "Tessai, I think you and Kyuzo were drunk last night." replied another voice. Kyuzo recognized this voice. It was the young master, Ukyo, Ayamaro's son. "It followed us! It grew many tails and attacked me and Kyuzo! I'm not kidding!" he yelled. "Tessai are you serious?" asked Ayamaro. "Describe it then, Tessai." said Ukyo. "It's dark, and its eyes were yellow, and with huge claws. It seemed hungry." He said in a serious tone. They laughed and Kyuzo came in the room. Ayamaro looked at him, "Well Kyuzo what attacked you last night?" "Yea was it the monster in your room!" laughed Ukyo. Kyuzo could not take the laughter anymore, "They are from the Forgotten Lands!" he shouted with anger. The room was quiet like a day with no wind. "What?" asked Ayamaro. "They are called the creatures of the night." He said softly. Ukyo looked with confusion, "You're telling me that these things are from the Forgotten Lands, right. So why are they here?" he asked. Kyuzo took his cloth off and showed them a scratch that no human could ever make. "My word!" Kyuzo scare was stained with blood and so was his neck down to the clothing he wore. "Sound the alarms! We must keep the city safe from these creatures." said Ayamaro. Kyuzo looked down, "It won't do much." "What?" asked Ayamaro. "They come out at night." He said and sat down next to Chizu. Chizu was in the room and said nothing to him. There was nothing he could say. "Father, Kyuzo is right. What's the point in doing so if they're just going to come out at night. We need to be careful." said Ukyo. "No girl hunting, Ukyo. Either one of them can be with a creature. Stay here in the meantime." "Hm." Ukyo said and left the room with Tessai. Ayamaro left the room followed by Chizu and Kyuzo. Before they left Chizu grabbed his arm, "Does it hurt?" he ask. "…..no." Kyuzo said and continued to follow Ayamaro. There was no sign of Susuka. She was gone. Kyuzo spent his days inside the palace but Kyuzo did not trust any of the Attendants. Not one bit. He continued to watch over Ayamaro with Chizu. Chizu started to become a better samurai every day. He always trained with Kyuzo and Kyuzo felt at ease with him. One day Kyuzo wanted to go to the city to see if he could find that girl again. He went alone to look for her. He was about to give up as the sun came down. The city at night was filled with many lights and people. Kyuzo had to be careful for the creatures. He stopped and looked at an old small shop on the side of the street. He found the woman working there. She came outside and held out here hand, "Come." She said. The store was filled with books. She looked at him, "Why have you come, great samurai?" "…..to see you." "Sounds romantic" "….don't-" "I know" she gave him tea that was lying on what seems to be the kitchen filled with books. She moved books off a chair and gave it to Kyuzo so that he could sit on it. "Questions" "…yes." "ask" "the creatures of the night" "they are part of the Great Forest which happens to be near the Forgotten Land. They come here and there looking for the perfect blood. They found you, a samurai who devotes his time into training, am I right?" Kyuzo was surprised that she could tell him off like that. He nodded. "The Great Forest is where I am from." She said and started to lead Kyuzo out the door. She said and closed the door behind him. He walked back to the palace and felt a slight pain in his ankle. He bended down and held his ankle. He saw feet in front of him. He looked up and found an Attendant in front of him. Kyuzo tried to run but he was surrounded. One of the Attendants came towards Kyuzo. Kyuzo unleashed his swords, prepared for battle. He says nothing and continues to look at Kyuzo. The Attendants teeth and the others started to grow. Kyuzo had to get out of there. When they ran towards him a light shined on them. They screamed and pleaded with anger. They all ran away. Kyuzo turned around to see the woman in the shop holding a stone. "You must be careful." She said and gave Kyuzo the stone. She left. Kyuzo placed the stone in his pocket and headed out to the palace.

When he arrived at the palace everyone was sleeping. As Kyuzo began to walk towards his room he hears another noise. He runs towards where heard it. He found Chizu on the ground. Kyuzo ran to him and helped him up. "Forgive…. me." He said and collapsed. Kyuzo took Chizu to his room to get his wound check. It so happens that one of the creatures got him. His legs were filled with scratches and blood. They took Chizu to his room so that they can place him in a better bed. The next day, Kyuzo went to check on him. He sat next to Chizu's bed and heard Chizu's breathing like soft blows against the sun's kisses. Kyuzo touched his hand and he woke up, "…..you alright?" he asked. He did not answer. He looked at Kyuzo and touched his face, "…I'll….be…fine." he said softly. Kyuzo started to worry. He has never had these feelings towards someone like him. When Chizu fell back asleep, Kyuzo went to watch Ayamaro. When he came back later that day Chizu was gone. They all started to worry. Kyuzo left the palace and tried to search for him in the city. He was nowhere to be found. Kyuzo went to the woman's shop to find some sort of information. The door was opened. He did not see her but when he went further in her could hear voices. As Kyuzo headed to the back of the store he hid himself behind a door and listened. "You must contact me." "I…..can't" she answered. "The creatures of the night are hurting you! You must leave!" "Kyuzo still needs my help." "Your help. You're pretending to be something you're not Chizu!" Kyuzo stepped back and some books fell on top of him from the shelf. Chizu started laughing. Kyuzo looked angry. "I'm…..sorry." She said and fell to the ground. Kyuzo helped her up. He placed her on a sofa she had. He sat next to her. "When I gave you the stone it left me unprotected, so they all got me. She pulled down her shirt. She turned around and there it was, the marks on the tree trunks on her soft skin. Kyuzo touched it and Chizu yelped with pleasure. Kyuzo did it again and she yelped, "…it feels good." She mumbled. Kyuzo never heard a cute voice like that. It was starting to give him pleasure. Kyuzo grabbed Chizu arms and pulled her close to him. He sat on the coach and made her seat on his laps. He caresses her back skin, running gently though her scares like tracing.


End file.
